Office Fun
by Kayanicie
Summary: Giotto decides that his and Tsuna's relationship is getting better, and decides to have some fun in his office at school. He brings Tsuna and... You might already know what will happen. :3 First lemon fanfic ever! Changed name from Thelittlesky to Kayanicie!


Office fun

Giotto decides that his and Tsuna's relationship is getting better, and decides to have some fun in his office at school. He brings Tsuna and... You might already know what will happen. （≧∇≦）First lemon fanfic ever!

Hiya people! Here is a lemon one-shot for Real love! But this did not happen in it though, because it is rated T. I got inspired by my sister and a reviewer for Real Love. Random fact: I was listening to Rolling Girl by Miku Hatsune while writing this. Hope you enjoy!

Tsuna sighed, he was bored. It was the beginning of class before lunch. He really wanted to get out of this classroom. He turned to the window and stared, he wished that something good would happen, like right now. " Sawada Tsunayoshi, please report to the Student council prez's office." the announcer said. Wow, he wasn't expecting that. As he left the class room, he had a feeling something was going to happen. As Tsuna entered the room he saw Giotto, who was leaning against the desk. Giotto looked at him and smiled "Credo che il tuo motivo chiedo la vostra que" Giotto said. Tsuna pouted, he really wanted Giotto to speak in Japanese. "Nee Gio-" he got cut off when Giotto quickly moved and kissed him. Tsuna leaned in to deepen the kiss while Giotto's tongue slipped in Tsuna's mouth, causing him to moan. Giotto ended the kiss; his eyes were filled with lust "Hey, Tsunayoshi, would you like me to make you feel better?" he asked in a seducing voice. Tsuna who was dazed and was blushing madly nodded.

Lemon Alert! $&%!

Giotto smirked, just kissing the cute boy made him so lustful. He couldn't wait to see more. He pushed Tsuna into a nearby couch. Excited, he quickly stripped Tsuna and making the boy somehow blush even more. Giotto grabbed his hard cock and stroked it. Making Tsuna cry "A-aaaahhh" and pushing his hips upward to make Giotto touch more of his cock. Giotto smirked and started pumping it, causing Tsuna to whither in pleasure. Tsuna came in Giotto's hand, he brought up the same hand covered in cum up to his mouth and licked it. Making a look on his face that signals he was satisfied. After that he flips Tsuna on his stomach and makes him go in doggy position. Then he takes out some lube in his pocket and coats two of his fingers in it. "It's going to hurt a bit Tsunayoshi" he whispered in the said boy's ear. Then he pushed one finger in the hole and made Tsuna groan in pain, he slowly pushed his finger in and took it back out. He continued the process and then stuck another finger in. Tsuna screamed when his fingers brushed a certain spot. Giotto started aiming his fingers at that spot to make Tsuna lose it again. "Nnnghh...Ahh...Aaaaaaaahhh!" Tsuna cried out, making him cum for the second time. Giotto pulled his fingers out, causing Tsuna to whimper for more. Giotto pulled his pants and boxers down... Giving Tsuna a really good look at his big dick. Giotto pushed himself in at a slow pace to make Tsuna relax and not in pain. When Giotto thought Tsuna was prepared, he pulled his cock almost all the way out, then slammed back in. Which made Tsuna wail in pleasure. Giotto continued to rapidly pound the brunet in the couch, making the boy scream and moan at the intense pleasure. When Giotto found Tsuna's prostate again, he grabbed the brunet's hips and rammed his dick all the way in. Making Tsuna scream loudly, he came once again. Tsuna's walls closed up, and making Giotto moan. Giotto thrusted a few more times and filled Tsuna with his load, then he pulled himself out of Tsuna. Giotto flips him around again and puts him in his lap.

Lemon done :3

Tsuna sighed in relief, and falls asleep in Giotto's lap. Giotto looked at the clock " Hmm... Right now it is the beginning of lunch" he stated to himself. He put Tsuna on the sofa and went to lock the doors so a few certain noisy people wouldn't barge in. He went back to his desk and pulled out a blanket from a box in his desk (Omg, he spend a whole day planning for this! :3). He went back to the couch and cuddled with Tsuna, while covering themselves in the blanket. They slept peacefully with no one noticing... Well, they thought they weren't.

Right outside, there was a person with his ear on the door. "Nufufu, what a sly cat you are Giotto" a certain melon head said. "And it's a good thing I recorded it to blackmail you" he added, magically taking out his phone with the record. Then walked away.

(One hour later) With Yamamoto, Gokudera , Asari and G~

The 4 people were standing outside the Student Council President's office when one of them spoke "So jyuudaimen is in here?". "Yup, and I hope he isn't doing what I think he is…" a red (or pink) head replied. Yamamoto tried to open the door and announced " It's locked, does anyone have a hair pin or a paper clip?". Right after he said that a paper clip was thrown in his hands. Once the door was unlocked , they opened it to see… Giotto and Tsuna doing paper work on the couches. Yamamoto and Gokudera rushed to Tsuna while G and Asari went to Giotto and were having a _peaceful _conversation. "Oi, Giotto. Did you do anything to him?" G said and pointed a finger at Tsuna to show G was talking about him. "No I didn't, we were doing paperwork together" Giotto said with an innocent smile. "Maa, maa. Maybe they really weren't doing anything we thought they were" Asari said. Unsatisfied, G said to Tsuna "Hey kid, did Giotto do anything to you?" Tsuna blushed a deep red and looked at the floor. Everyone went silent, "Maa maa, Giotto. That kid properly didn't hit puberty and you had it with him" Asari said very bluntly. The next second later Giotto had a very angry red (or pink) head raging on him for having sex with a 14 year old that didn't hit puberty yet. While Tsuna was a very red color and Gokudera was upset because he couldn't protect his jyuudaimen's virginity, and Yamamoto laughing and unaware of what is going on again.

*= I guess you're wondering why your here.  
Whew! I did it! Yay! I hoped you liked that! I worked hard on it and I had someone (who doesn't like yaoi) to read it! The expression that person made was hilarious! Please tell me suggestions and grammer/spelling mistakes in your reviews! :D

Bonus Real love chat, begin~

LittleSora- Hi everyone! I hoped you enjoyed the lemons! I bet Giotto did‼ o(≧▽≦)o

Giotto: Of course I did, I can go for another few rounds with him.

LittleSora: We all know that. But if you insist...

Giotto: ?

LittleSora: Oi Tsuna, can you come over please?

Tsuna: What do you need?

LittleSora: *points at Giotto* Help him with his horniness. (is that a word?)

Tsuna: *extreme blush* umm-ah!

Giotto: *pounced on Tsuna and starts fucking him*

LittleSora: Well, see ya next time guys while I video tape them! *Pulls video camera out and records them* and please review!


End file.
